Secret Night
by Ayrton Scar
Summary: Sin dejar ni un solo rastro atrás, esa sería una noche eternamente secreta.


Sabes que te has viciado a una droga cuando no puedes estar sin ingerirla, sabes que algo te ha gustado cuando no importa la culpa, sabes que cuando no dejas de pensar en una persona es mejor huir. Pero si fue el huir lo que causó el desenlace que sigue invadiendo tu mente, ¿qué opción queda por seguir? Ella es la droga que ingeriste cuando no debías hacerlo, aquella que te tiene atrapaba completamente y eliminó completamente la culpa que te invadía tan solo con unas palabras susurradas directamente a tu oído mientras te envolvía en sus brazos.

Te tiene en sus manos por más que no lo quieras aceptar.

Un escalofrío recorre tu espalda al sentir su roce accidental mientras va moviendo un par de cajas.

—Te ayudo—No le dejaste declinar, simplemente tomaste una de las cajas, aligerando así el peso de Sugiura Ayano, la novia de tu mejor amiga; sentiste su mirada inquisidora, pero fuiste suficiente descasa como para aparentar inocencia.

—Me alegra ver que se llevan mejor, no sé qué hubiera hecho si ustedes seguían tan distanciadas como siempre. —Distanciadas no era el término correcto, simplemente no se conocían lo suficiente, eso es lo que te gusta pensar, y está bien, no te juzgamos por ello; estás en lo correcto, después de todo, ahora la conocías mejor que nadie. Una sonrisa de triunfo se apodera de tus labios, pero nadie más que Ayano comprendió el significado, ya que ella no fue la única en ser explorada, ¿no es así, Funami Yui?

—Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, amor. —Tu ceño quiere fruncirse ante el cariñoso apodo y el beso que le dio a su mejilla, pero sabes que aquello es necesario para poder seguir con la adrenalina al cien en cada baile. —Además, me encontré que Funami-san es alguien de múltiples talentos.

Ríes ante el doble sentido de la oración, es fácil engañar a Kyoko cuando su mente en lo único que puede malinterpretar es en chicas mágicas.

—Gracias. Igualmente vi otra faceta tuya bastante interesante.

— ¿Otra faceta? —Cuestionó Kyoko confundida, tú asientes, Ayano te ve con curiosidad.

—Cuando deja de ser la presidenta del consejo es alguien bastante sorprendente, cautiva a cualquiera.

—Concuerdo completamente. —Si bien estas de acuerdo en que todo debe ser un secreto, no significa que vas a ver a tu amiga desparramando miel, no gracias, detestas las cosas dulces.

—Yo les dejaré a solas, tengo varias cosas que hacer. —Cosas que no existen, pero da igual, solo no quieres ver cómo Kyoko se pega como chicle a Ayano, muy seguramente tu instinto competitivo té haría restregarle la propiedad que tienes sobre su novia, pero no eres así, que Ayano haya confiado en ti no significa que debas restregar esa confianza en Kyoko, esa era su única condición, nadie podía saberlo.

Suspiras con una mezcla de cansancio, añoranza y ensueño de solo recordar como todo surgió, fue un simple descuido durante una de las alocadas ideas de Kyoko. Llevabas ya meses mirando a la Sugiura de una manera totalmente diferente a la que habías hecho antes, pero reservabas todos aquellos perversos deseos en tu mente y con una barrera mayor a la muralla china; no querías arruinar esa amistad que tanto te costó construir con la vicepresidenta ni aquella con años de solidez que tenías con tu otaku amiga. Ayano gustaba de Kyoko desde siempre, y ésta comenzó a hacerlo al ingresar al bachillerato y ver la atención que la pelimorada recibía, y es que no había manera de no desviar tu atención a ella aunque fuera un instante, Ayano era la personificación de la mujer perfecta.

Una simple broma que salió mal las dejó a todas ebrias, con una Kyoko dormida sobre la mesa, una Chinatsu violándose a Akari en la mesa, a una Rise desaparecida y a un par de Tsunderes teniendo una épica pelea de borrachos que concluyó en una sesión de besuqueos. Estabas ligeramente más lúcida que ellas, así que trató de simplemente irse a reposar a su habitación; pero Ayano se interpuso en tu camino todavía más sobria que tú. Hasta el día de hoy te sigues cuestionando que fue lo que pasó exactamente, pues los deseos reprimidos de Ayano –que desconocías que tenía– se desbordaron hacia tu persona y fue inevitable detenerlos una vez se encontraron con los tuyos, y como Colón fue descubridora de las nuevas tierras que crearían su deseo incontrolable.

¿Sería la palabra "deseo" el término correcto?

Un simple beso y un roce hacían que tu cuerpo se derritiese, ella tenía una manera única de actuar, pues primero sonreía y te hipnotizaba con su suave voz, una voz que contrastaba bastante de la usual, pues una vez se encontraba contigo su habitual timidez y _tsunderismo_ quedaban absueltos para dejar simplemente una faceta coqueta que encendía todos aquellos bailes de _rock and roll_ de tal manera que sentías al fuego invadirte de tal manera que te desgastaba tanto que al terminar, sin siquiera poder intentar evitarlo, caían rendidas.

Sí, sin duda esto todo esto calificaba como deseo y te hacía a ti la peor amiga del mundo y a Ayano una novia terrible.

¿Qué te hace dudar que todo no es simple deseo?

El cómo te tiene embriaga con la fragancia que emite al abrazarte, aquella mirada brumosa cuando están lejos la una de la otra. La dulzura en cada caricia que te otorga, la devoción extrema que te da cada que sus labios se tocan.

Te duele en el orgullo admitirlo, pero sabes que esa hermosa dama te tiene en sus manos, porque aun si el día brilla con todo su esplendor, sientes como si la luna todavía estuviese afuera, los recuerdos de su último encuentro no te abandonan, ya no tienes control sobre ti, pero aun así te rehúsas a pasar esa noche sin otro baile.

La puerta de tu departamento es tocada suavemente con elegancia, de una manera que delata fácilmente a quien se encuentra del otro lado y sonríes sin poder evitarlo.

Miras a través de la perilla y vez el obsequio que lleva, no es uno de simple cortesía, sino uno que sabía que te gustaría y además compensaría una parte de lo que tuviste que presenciar de ella siendo cariñosa con tu amiga.

Sabías que esa noche sería distinta a las demás, algo dentro de ti te lo decía; pues en pequeños actos como aquellos habías logrado comprobar que aquel sentimiento tan fuerte que nació gracias a la Toshino había quedado completamente opacado por aquel que tu le despertabas, equiparable al que despertaba en ti. Esa noche se fundirían como una sola, sellando finalmente su secreto hasta que llegase el momento de develarlo.

Lo suyo era un amor del que ni siquiera la luna y el sol saben.

Esa noche, cuando la luna se fuese a dormir, todo se quedaría nuevamente en un secreto, uno que sería tan silencioso como la primera vez.

Sin dejar ni un solo rastro atrás, esa sería una noche eternamente secreta.

* * *

 ** _Feliz cumpleaños a mí..._**

 ** _Jajaja, a falta de YuiAya hago mi propio YuiAya basado en una canción como auto-regalo (?)_**

 ** _¿Qué puedo decir? Estaba escuchando Secret Night de VIXX y esta idea vino a mi mente, y después de discutir acerca de que Ship la tendría dejé a mi crack ship favorita de YrYr porque YOLO (?)_**

 ** _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado (cofcofquenohayadadotantapenacofcofcof) y sin más me despido deseándoles una buena noche n.n_**

 ** _Ayrton Scar._**


End file.
